Star Wars: The Secret Mission
by TheLoneClone
Summary: Whenever Mace Windu goes missing, it's up to the ARC troopers of Muunlist 10 to rescue him from the man-eating giants of Jabiim. Based on events from the movie "Jack the Giant Slayer".
1. Prologue

Prologue

The thunder roared in the dark night. Several men patrolled in white blast armor.

When three of the five troopers walked past, following their leader, a tree fell on top of the other two.

"Get to cover!" the Jedi Master, Mace Windu, shouted to his three troopers.

Suddenly, a giant ran down the hill. Mace drew his lightsaber, its purple blade glowing in the forest. The three clones grabbed their DC-15 blasters.

"W-w-what is it, general?" a clone asked Windu.

"I have no idea, sergeant," Master Windu answered. "Well, what do we do?" the sergeant asked. "Run!" Mace yelled to his troops.

The sergeant and another trooper ran to the trees. The other fired his rifles. "Move. Move!" the Jedi General ordered the remaining trooper.

The clone turned, running to Windu. The giant ran, and picked up the trooper.

"Put me down, you big oaf!" the trooper insulted the giant.

The giant roared, then threw the trooper over the forest. Mace jumped, slamming the saber into the giant's foot. The giant picked up Mace, and the Jedi dropped the lightsaber.

The other two troopers waited until the giant moved. The sergeant crawled to the golden lightsaber hilt, placing it on his belt's hook. "Sarge! Come on!" the other trooper called in a quiet voice.

At the Jedi Temple, in the high steeple, Master Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in to chairs, eyeing the empty chair that would usually house the dark-skinned Mace Windu.

When Yoda sighed, a hologram turned on. The sergeant stood in the swampy terrain of Jabiim in a blue form. "I beg your pardons, sirs, but General Windu has been kidnapped.

Obi-Wan and Yoda looked at each other, then the hologram of the clone. "By whom, trooper?" Obi-Wan asked. "You may not believe me general, but it was a _giant_," the sergeant said.

The small green-skinned Yoda spoke. "Giants, you say, hmm?" The clone nodded. "Yes, general."

Yoda nodded to the Jedi guard at the door. "Send them in, you must," he commanded. "Yes, Master," the Jedi answered, opening the doors.

A group of ten clone troopers walked into the room. "Captain Fordo. Go to Jabiim, you must," Yoda said, pointing at the ten clones. "We understand, general," Fordo replied, nodding.

"Good luck," Obi-Wan wished the troopers, with Yoda adding on: "And may the Force be with you."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

In the dark void of space, the lone Republic Attack Shuttle approached the planet Jabiim.

Inside the freighter, Captain Fordo stood, prepped for his upcoming battle. "Listen up boys," Fordo told his troopers. "We've got one objective: rescue the general."

The ARC troopers nodded. "Sir, what about these giants the boys of General Windu's battalion are talking about?" Fordo, his brown eyes glaring at the trooper, stated: "We kill as many as we can."

The clone troopers stood up. "Sir, yes, sir."

In Fordo's private chambers, a life-size hologram lit up. "How is the mission going, ARC-77," the evil Sith Lord, Darth Sidious, questioned the ARC trooper. "It's doing well, sir," Fordo answered the Sith Lord.

"Good, captain," Sidious replied. "Make no mistakes: bring me back the brain of a giant."

Fordo bowed, his black mohawk seen in the blue light. "Yes, my lord."

Mace Windu opened his eyes, only to find himself in a cage with three other men.

"Where am I?" Mace asked his fellow prisoners. "In the giants kitchen on Jabiim," he said, then eyed Mace's robe, "Master Jedi."

"Who are you?" Mace asked his second question. The one that had been talking spoke up. "I'm Teel. This is Mukk and Screeb."

Mukk spoke up. "This is no fair. We get treated like animals, and then the giants eat us."

Mace's eyes lit up. "Eat us?!" A giant walked into the room. "Hey there, little man," he scoffed, opening the cage. He picked up Screeb, held him above his mouth, and dropped him in.

Mace, Teel, and Mukk scooted to the back of the cage. "I'm gonna get you!" the giant said, followed by him opening the cage lid. Mace jumped on the giant's back, then used the Force to pull a knife from the shelf, driving it into the giant's waist.

After the knife going into his back, the giant toppled over, dead. Mace hoisted the two other prisoners out, then heard the other giants coming. "Slugger! Where are you!" they called. When the leader opened the door, he saw Mace, Teel, and Mukk standing there.

"Get them!" the lead giant shouted, pointing at the prisoners. The two others charged after them. "Run!" Mace shouted to the others.

On the shuttle, Fordo scrambled into the cockpit after the pilot called him. "What is it, Oldtimer?" Fordo asked the clone. "We got the tracker on General Windu's belt to work, Captain."

Fordo grinned. "Excellent. Land on the surface immediately."

The pilot nodded. "Yes, captain."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Mace back flipped over the cage, using the Force to help guide him. Mukk slid towards a small bag, and opened it, revealing several blaster pistols.

Mukk and Teel wrapped belts around their waists, clicking them shut. Teel handed one to Mace. "This was Screeb's. Use it," Teel told the Jedi.

Mace nodded, thanking the prisoner. He glanced toward the ceiling, eyeing the air vent. "Up there!" he shouted, pointing at the vent. Windu used the Force, breaking the grate off its hinges. Mace jumped up, using the Force again to hoist Teel and Mukk up into the vent.

A giant jumped up towards the vent but missed. The leader strolled towards the vent, sniffing. "They've headed to the banquet room. Block them off, now!" he ordered. The other two raced towards the door, charging out to the room on the other end.

Captain Fordo's shuttle approached Jabiim, and the clone trooper slid his white and red helmet over his head, covering his black hair and goatee, along with his brown eyes.

The captain paced towards the clone resting room, throwing the door open. "Hank, Lonestar, blow the door. 072 breach the doors. Everyone else, start blasting once inside. Got it?" the ARC trooper commanded, barking out orders left and right.

The other troopers nodded, all answering "Sir, yes, sir!".

When the ship landed, the clones piled out, running towards the giant gate, unaware of what they are about to face. "Sergeant," Fordo called to the clone trooper who had accompanied Windu earlier. "This the place?" he asked the purple armored clone trooper.

"Yes, captain," the sergeant answered. "Good," Fordo answered as clones ran, placing bombs and loading blasters, readying missile launchers and grenades. "Let's do this!" Fordo yelled, with his troopers cheering behind him.

The red armored ARC pulled a trigger from his belt pack, blowing off the gate.

Mace, Teel, and Mukk dropped down into the banquet room, onto the table. When Mace looked around, the two giants rumbled in.

They sniffed, looking around. One smiled, pointing to the pot the escapees were behind. One, Loo, jumped, shouting "Boo!" while picking up Teel. "Help! Help me!" Teel shouted, waving at Mace and Mukk.

Loo raised Teel above his mouth, ready to eat, but Mace Force jumped onto Loo's back, shooting the giant in the neck. Loo howled in pain, and toppled over, and Teel fell unconscious. Mace shot the other's foot, and the giant, Pike, tripped.  
Just as the Jedi and prisoner were about to escape, with Teel back conscious, the leader burst in, growling: "Neil is here!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Mace motioned for Teel to move left and Mukk to go right. The two other human escapees did as told, and fired while moving.

The blasts hit the giant leader, who himself started running. Mukk jumped under a table, hiding behind the leg of the table. Mukk looked up, then wrapped himself around the leg, and climbed on top of the table.

Teel, on top of the left table, fired Neil in the back, who turned around, only to be shot in the shoulder by Mukk. Mace Force jumped onto the giant's head, and shot the head several times, only causing Neil to get angrier.

He slung his head, throwing Windu off onto a stone brick, knocking Windu out. Mukk jumped onto Neil, and climbed to Neil's shoulders. Mukk pulled a dagger from his belt, jabbing it into the giant's shoulder.

Three giants worked their way to the gate, only to have the first be caught by the shuttles grappling hook, which stuck into the giant's shoulder. Inside the cockpit, Oldtimer piloted the shuttle to the cliff, holding onto the giant, cutting the rope loose.

One ARC trooper, Hank, fired his missile launcher, planting a missile into the giant's chest, demolishing it. The last giant swung his hand, knocking Hank and two troopers into a boulder.

The giant picked up the boulder, and raised it high above his head. Before he could drop it, however, Hank and one trooper got up, and picked up the other.

The clones ran to cover behind a tree, and the giant threw the boulder at the shuttle, which ripped one of the wings off.

As the ship crashed down, killing Oldtimer and his copilot, Fordo and his squad of clones ran inside the building. Hank grabbed his missile launcher, and fired it into the giant's side, killing him. Hank and the other two troopers ran to the fortress, catching up with their companions.

Neil grabbed Mukk, and raised him above his mouth. Mace, who just awoke, nodded at Teel, and Mace used the Force to fling Teel to Mukk, and Teel threw his friend onto a table, only to be caught in the grip of Neil.

"Nighty-night, Mr. Little Guy!" Neil taunted, and bit into Teel, eating him. "Nooo!" Mukk shouted, shooting Neil in the head. Neil turned. "Ah, it's a buffet now then, huh?" Neil jokingly stated.

"Not quite yet," Fordo informed the giant, tossing Mace his golden lightsaber. "Captain Fordo, I presume?" Mace asked the ARC trooper captain. "One in the same, General Windu," Fordo answered.

Neil growled, running towards the clone platoon, only to be shot down. Before he died, however, Neil pounded his fist, which crushed the purple armored sergeant and two other troopers. Mace jumped on Neil, and drove his lightsaber into the giant, who then died in the banquet room.

In a Galactic Republic Venator-class cruiser, Captain Tarkin sent out a medical frigate, which returned an hour later, carrying Windu, Fordo, Mukk, five ARC troopers, two clone troopers, and Hank.

On the bridge, Mace and Tarkin conversed with Yoda and Obi-Wan. "So it was giants, then?" Obi-Wan asked, laughing. "Yes indeed," Windu added. "Yes indeed, Obi-Wan."

The End

For the next part in the series, read my next Star Wars story, _Masks_.


End file.
